


only the best part

by ErraticIpseity



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hiking, bad sheep-related puns, characters having a nice time because I said so, pre-season 1 or early season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticIpseity/pseuds/ErraticIpseity
Summary: Tim and Sasha go on a hike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	only the best part

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Have a few words of Tim and Sasha having a nice day because they deserve it. I imagined this taking place at the Seven Sisters Country Park in East Sussex.

“Hurry up!” Tim calls over his shoulder, several paces ahead on the hiking trail. “We’re almost to the best part!”

“Slow down, you jock!” she yells back, grinning and out of breath. “Not all of us exercise for fun!”

Tim’s yellow backpack disappears over a grassy hill, and she jogs to catch up. Her legs burn as she crests the hill, and the landscape takes the remaining scraps of her breath away. Tim radiates exuberance that she hasn’t ever seen in the dusty halls of the Magnus Institute.

“Told you!” he says. “Best part!”

The sea stretches out before them, glittering silver in the afternoon light. Gulls drift above the waves, and on one of the striking white cliffs, Sasha can pick out a tiny cottage, barely visible amongst the tall, vibrant green grass. They follow the hiking path along the cliffs for a little longer before she has to call for a break. They sit in a patch of sandy soil, not minding the dirt. Tim shrugs off his pack and tosses her a water bottle and a granola bar, which she gratefully accepts.

“Thanks for bringing me out here,” she says, once she gotten her breath back. “I didn’t realize how badly I needed to get away from the office.”

“Thanks for joining me,” Tim replies. “It’s no fun having my superior athletic skill when I can’t lord it over someone.”

“Hey!” she tries to feign offense but can’t manage it. The oppressive atmosphere of the Institute feels so far away that it’s hard to even fake a bad mood. They sit in silence for a bit, longer than she thought Tim could be silent, just watching the scenery and people far below on the beach.

“I know what you mean about the office,” Tim says eventually. “That place has serious evil villain energy.”

“With the kind of things I saw in artefact storage, I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s some evil ener—"

“Sheep!” Tim interrupts excitedly. She looks where he’s pointing, and indeed there are sheep. Three of them have wandered to the top of the nearest hill, grazing there peacefully. All the tension about work she felt returning leaves her abruptly. It gives her an idea.

“New hike rule,” she says. “From now on, no work talk. Only sheep talk.”

She immediately knows she’s made a mistake from the way Tim’s face lights up.

“Wow, sheep can talk?” he says. “I’m impressed.”

“I will leave you out here,” she says.

“You wool not!”

She stands up and begins walking down the trail.

“I sheared my snacks with you!”

She speeds up, laughing now.

“Fleece don’t leave me!” He’s following her, and laughing too, struggling to get the words out for another pun.

Something about the open sky and fresh air makes want to run, so she does. Tim catches up and they jog together down the trail, under the sun. It feels good, tired legs and all.

Out here they’re free.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast, and while I did edit, it's 1am and I'm sleeby so don't be shy about pointing out errors
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
